


Кто ходит в гости

by miroveha



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Black Humor, Crack, F/M, Gen, crack and cocaine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8477134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miroveha/pseuds/miroveha
Summary: Как-то раз Маэса Хьюза пригласили в гости, Эдварда Элрика — на военный бал, а Зольф Кимбли сам пришел, но секса в Аместрисе все равно не было.





	

Как-то раз Рой Мустанг пригласил своего лучшего друга домой, но забыл упомянуть, что живет в борделе. Впрочем, Маэс Хьюз быстро сам обо всем догадался — и, не будь дурак, решил воспользоваться ситуацией.

Завидев свежее мясцо, проститутки тоже решили воспользоваться ситуацией, но не учли, что абы кто другом Роя Мустанга не становится. И так они показывали Маэсу свои прелести, и сяк, надеясь, что член солдата разразится семенем, но тот был неутомим и продолжал наяривать: когда ещё выпадет такой шанс? 

Потому что знал Маэс правду жизни и как только понял про бордель — сразу озаботился кольцом для члена из подручных средств.

Когда они все же кончили и начали одеваться, пришел Рой Мустанг и пригласил Маэса пить чай.

— А где же деньги? — кричали проститутки ему вслед.

— Ничего не знаю, — отвечал хитрый Маэс, — я вообще в гости приходил. 

С тех пор Рою Мустангу запретили приглашать домой лучшего друга.

***

Как-то раз Эдвард Элрик пришел на бал среди высших армейских чинов. В приглашении всем рекомендовалось надеть железные трусы, но эту строчку Эдвард пропустил, обрадовавшись возможности пожрать на халяву. Он всегда был практичным мальчиком. 

Сначала все шло прекрасно: остальные офицеры почему-то пугливо жались к стенам и оглядывались, не претендуя на фуршетный стол. Наконец Эдвард забрел за одну из колонн и остановился, поперхнувшись пирожным. 

Вдруг назначение железных трусов стало ему куда понятней. 

— А, мальчик, — сказала Оливия Армстронг, сидевшая верхом на знакомом жеребце. Рассмотрев Эдварда внимательнее, она пробормотала: — Наберут малолеток в армию, а ты потом лови, расти, воспитывай… — И уже громче добавила: — Возвращайся через пару лет, побеседуем. 

— Беги, — полузадушено сказал Рой Мустанг. — Иначе поймает и затрахает до сме…

— А ты не отвлекайся, не отвлекайся, — ласково посоветовала Оливия. 

И сжала руку на яйцах покрепче. 

С тех пор Эдвард внимательнее относился к предложениям что-то съесть и тем более лизнуть. «И вообще, — говорил он, — никогда не знаешь, в какой ситуации тебе пригодятся железные трусы». 

***

Как-то раз, собираясь в гости, Рой Мустанг обнаружил, что кто-то украл его железные трусы. Учитывая, где он жил, стянуть их мог много кто — в его практике уже бывали случаи, когда сначала много лет живешь с человеком в одной комнате, а потом вдруг обнаруживаешь, что он грязный фетешист. 

Ну что поделать? С тех пор пришлось защищать честь армии прямо так: не признаваться же, что ходишь без трусов. 

***

Как-то раз Зольф Кимбли отправился в Ишвар, захватив с собой пять штук любимых белых плащей. Его боевые товарищи удивились такому выбору экипировки — особенно когда заметили, что, сколько бы Кимбли не взрывал людей, чужие внутренности к нему не липли. 

Наконец какого-то самоубийцу вытолкнули вперед, разузнать животрепещущую тайну. Все-таки армия на марше никогда не благоухала… кроме, как выяснилось, некого Зольфа Кимбли. 

— Майор, — заикаясь, начал несчастный, — у вас одежда всегда такая белая и так странно пахнет… Чем вы ее стираете?

— Мне бы ваши проблемы, — сказал проходящий мимо Рой Мустанг. Его железные трусы упорно не находились. 

Кимбли на все расспросы лишь таинственно улыбнулся. Мало что заводило его так же, как кровь, кишки и отрубленные конечности, а белого на белом, к счастью, было не видно. 

С тех пор многие предлагали ему несусветные суммы за секрет вечно белого плаща, но так и не добились успеха. 

***

Как-то раз Маэс Хьюз пришел в гости к своему лучшему другу с бутылкой виски и потребовал, чтобы тот завел семью. Рой Мустанг с все возрастающей долей раздражения отвечал, что его вполне устраивает нынешняя личная жизнь. 

— А она у тебя вообще есть, эта личная жизнь? Может, ты просто робкий девственник? 

— Ради всего святого, я вырос в борделе!

— Но доказательства, доказательства где? — надавил Маэс. И припечатал: — Нет детей — значит, девственник!

Аргумент был настолько абсурден и неоспорим, что Рой лишь неверяще покачал головой. Отобрав бутылку с остатками виски, он поклялся про себя, что с этих самых пор больше никогда не нальет Маэсу Хьюзу ничего крепче пива. И отберет у него все брошюры по планированию семьи. 

В конце концов, каждый школьник знал то, что гласила официальная пропаганда: как ни крути, а в Аместрисе секса нет.


End file.
